


Hoʻokahi Wale Nō

by madeofbees



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Bottom!Danny, Desperate Boys, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Yelling to Sex, goofy boys, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofbees/pseuds/madeofbees
Summary: Steve is an idiot, Danny doesn't know how to have feelings. Fighting leads to yummy sex.





	Hoʻokahi Wale Nō

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SuOliveira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuOliveira/gifts).



> Total PWP Christmas Eve gift for my wife.
> 
> Hoʻokahi Wale Nō = Only One

Steve and Danny were on the beach at night, and they were screaming at each other. Danny was relatively sure Steve didn’t know why, and that was the problem, because he was so fucking _dumb_ sometimes, couldn’t see what was right in front of his face, and Danny felt like he was going to explode, and so he had, a barrage of insults shot at Steve with the purpose of pissing him off, because if Danny was angry then Steve deserved to be, too.

His logic was perfect and in no way required further reflection.

“Maybe you should just go home,” Steve yelled, gesturing towards the road. “If you really can’t stand to be around me.”

“Maybe I should!” Danny shouted back, and made to pull out his phone. “You’re paying for my Uber to get out of here, it’s your fault I’m stranded in the middle of nowhere. Again. Like always.”

“Like hell I am,” Steve spat. “You don’t drive, you don’t have a car, your fault.”

“It is my car!” Danny seethed. “You drive it because you have some sort of inferiority complex and if you aren’t behind the wheel then you’re obviously a pussy, but it’s my goddamned car, and if I didn’t have to wrestle the keys from you myself, I would take it and leave you to work out your transportation.”

“You only say that because you know I’d win,” Steve snapped. “I’m bigger, stronger, better in every way, and you couldn’t take your keys back if you tried.”

“You are so juvenile!” Danny closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Look. I’ll go. Just give me my keys.”

“No,” Steve said petulantly. “Not until you tell me why you’re so goddamned angry in the first place.”

“Because I love you, obviously,” Danny snapped, and then froze. Steve looked at him like he was crazy, and Danny’s heart stopped beating. Had he said that, actually said that? It was the truth, of course, Steve in the moonlight was like sand under his skin, made him hot and itchy and uncomfortable, and he’d taken it out on Steve, because that was easier.

Or not, apparently, since he’d said the words so accidentally.

“You—you what now?”

Danny looked down, kicked the sand with a bare foot—he didn’t know where his shoes had gone, he’d have to figure that out eventually, but maybe not right now—and decided it was now or never. “Yeah, so? I love you. Big deal. It’s not like—like you’re the only one for me, or I could never love anyone like I love you, or—or anything, y’know, like that.” Steve didn’t say anything, and Danny risked a look up. He was still staring at him, slack-jawed, and Danny wanted to punch him. “So what? You gonna make a big deal out of it?”

“Yeah,” Steve said, suddenly in motion, walking towards Danny so quickly for a moment Danny was worried that he was the one who was going to be punched. “Yeah, I am. You idiot. Why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Because—I dunno, because it’s important, or something.” Danny trailed off, mumbling to himself, unable to look at Steve.

“You’re such an idiot,” Steve repeated, then grabbed his face and kissed him. Danny let out a surprised gasp, which Steve took advantage of, sliding his tongue into his mouth, and Danny sighed, melting against him, resting one hand on the back of Steve’s neck and the other on his hip, holding him in place so he couldn’t change his mind and run away. “Do you want to try that again?” Steve asked after several minutes of kissing, and Danny had no idea what he was talking about.

“Uhh, hmm—what?”

Steve smiled, and he looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and the only hot and bothered Danny felt was the good kind, so he kissed him again. Steve let him for a few minutes, then pulled back.

“Do you want to tell me that again?” he asked gently. “Maybe a little nicer this time.”

“No, no, it’s your turn, I said the thing, now you have to,” Danny rambled, barely paying attention to his words, stroking the soft hairs on the back of Steve’s neck.

“I love you,” Steve said plainly, and Danny lit on fire, burst into a thousand pieces, pulled back and held together by the man in his arms. Steve leaned closer, lips brushing his ear, whispering. “I love you so fucking much, Daniel Williams.”

“I love you, too,” Danny sighed, tilting his neck for better access. “What do you say we get out of here?”

“Too long,” Steve said, trailing kisses down his neck. He pulled back again, and Danny clung to him, pathetic and needy, and Steve grinned. “I’m gonna run to the car, get a few things. Wait for me?”

“Always,” Danny said, and he couldn’t even argue about all the places sand would get if they had sex on the beach, because they were doing this, finally doing this, and he couldn’t wait, either. “Hurry up.”

Steve kissed him again, quickly. “Be right back.”

Danny watched Steve jog off towards the car and sort of swayed, not sure if anything was real, not knowing what to do with himself. Eventually it occurred to him that if he was naked, Steve would be touching him sooner, so he stripped off his shirt and undershirt and kicked off his pants, leaving just his boxers. He thought about removing them, too, but he wanted to leave something to the imagination, something for Steve to rip off him, and maybe he was a little shy after all.

Steve appeared in record time, an oversized camping blanket under one arm, the pockets of his cargo pants bulging. He stopped when he saw Danny, nearly overbalancing.

“Holy shit,” he muttered, dropping the blanket, all but tackling Danny, hands and mouth everywhere. Danny moaned.

“Down, we need—need to be down, Steve, please.”

With a frustrated growl Steve tore himself away, shaking out the blanket and practically collapsing, pulling Danny down with him. Danny moved onto his lap, straddling him, and Steve groaned, grabbing Danny’s hips and thrusting up.

“Fuck,” Danny breathed, rocking his hips. “Hard already?”

“God, always for you.” Steve’s hands were everywhere, lighting fires on Danny’s skin, and Danny realized that Steve was fully dressed and that wasn’t okay. He slid his hands under his shirt, skin so hot Danny shivered, and pulled. Steve lifted his arms for half a second, just long enough for Danny to dispose of it, and then his arms were back around him, pulling them together, and Danny groaned at the feeling of their bare skin sliding together.

“Pants too,” Danny demanded, hands going to Steve’s button and zip, opening them so quickly he thought he might have wrecked them, and he couldn’t care less. "Take them off.”

“Can’t,” Steve said, nuzzling Danny’s neck, biting and leaving marks that would be more than visible. “Can’t stop touching you.”

Danny laughed breathlessly. “You’re pathetic,” he managed, sliding his hands into Steve’s pants, running his fingers over his clothed erection, wringing a gasp from Steve. He dipped his fingers beneath his boxers, pulling lightly at his pubic hair, and Steve groaned. “Get. Them. Off.”

Steve tipped up onto his knees, sending Danny sprawling on his back. Steve shimmied out of his pants and boxers in one go, and Danny tried to sit up, wanting to touch, needing to touch, but Steve pushed him back. 

“You, too,” he said, eyes hungry, and pulled Danny’s boxers down and off in one fluid motion. He inhaled sharply. “Fuck, Danny.”

“Yeah, that, please.” Danny reached up again and this time Steve let him, pulling him down for a kiss, moaning throatily when Steve’s weight settled against his dick, thrusting up. “C’mon, you got stuff from the car, right?”

“Y-yeah.” Steve cleared his throat. “Yeah, there’s lube, and condoms, and—”

“And stop talking and use them.” Steve reached for his pants in silent supplication, and Danny grabbed his wrist. “Just the lube.” Steve looked at him, eyes wide and pupils blown. Danny blushed, at that of all things. They were lying together, naked, on a public beach, and it was Steve’s eyes that made him blush. “I’m clean, and I’m pretty sure you are too, and I want to feel you.”

Steve’s eyes closed, and Danny could feel him shaking. “Fuck. Yes. Danny.”

Danny wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, pulling them together, so enamored and aroused by Steve’s inability to function, and so _frustrated_ by it because he needed, and he needed now. “Please.”

Steve grabbed at his pants, ripping open several incorrect pockets before finally pulling out a small bottle. He flicked the cap open and spilled its contents on his fingers, and Danny found himself whining quietly, rocking against Steve.

“You—you keep that in your truck?” Danny asked, and then something clicked into place. “Wait, no, you keep lube and condoms in _my car_?”

“Shut up,” Steve said, and then one finger was pressing against Danny’s hole, circling before gently pushing in, and Danny moaned, head falling back, forgetting why he was complaining.

“God yes,” he breathed, flexing up. “More.”

“Don’t want to hurt you,” Steve said quietly, almost reverently, stroking in and out, going slightly farther on every thrust.

“I don’t care,” Danny sighed, and it was true, his need far outweighing any sense of decorum. “ _Please_.”

Steve moaned, and pushed a second finger inside. “It’s so hot when you beg for it.”

Danny sort of wanted to threaten him with death if he ever said anything about it again, but he couldn’t focus, not with Steve scissoring his fingers the way he was. “Yeah, okay, more?” Steve crooked his fingers just so, and Danny let out a hoarse scream. “Oh god, yes, please, more, that, please, please Steven, please.”

“You…” Steve seemed to lose his train of thought as he added a third finger, and Danny’s back arched, legs tightening around him, heels digging into his back. “You’re incorrigible,” he said after a minute, finally remembering.

“I’m whatever you want, just don’t stop.”

Steve smiled, more affection than lust, nearly overcome. “You’re a bit of a slut, aren’t you?”

“Only for you.” Danny moaned when Steve hit his prostate dead on, clenching around his fingers. “Fuck, yes, for you. Your cock, please, can I have it, I need it.” Somewhere in the back of his mind he was embarrassed—as mouthy as he usually was, he tended to be quiet in the bedroom—but he couldn’t bring himself to care, or even fully register the words pouring from his mouth.

Steve’s hips jerked up, and Danny moaned again when he felt the wet tip of Steve’s cock slide along his ass. “Yeah, yeah, okay,” he breathed, pulling his fingers out, and Danny whimpered at the loss. He unhooked Danny’s legs from around himself and set his feet down on the blanket, high enough so his knees were raised. Danny watched in revered fascination as Steve covered his dick in lube, stroking several times before lining himself up. “You’re ready, you’re sure?”

“So fucking sure,” Danny moaned, canting his hips up, trying to impale himself.

“Okay.” Steve pushed forward, and Danny groaned, long and loud, not quieting until he ran out of air and didn’t have a choice. He was thrusting up in minute little circles, and Steve held his hips again, stilling him until he was fully buried. “God, Danny, you feel—” He pulled out no more than an inch and snapped his hips home, forcing another groan from Danny’s throat. “You’re incredible.”

Danny made some sort of affirmative noise, trying and failing to move on Steve, reaching down to stroke his cock when he wasn’t allowed.

Steve swatted his hand away. “I don’t think so. You’re going to come from me and only me, understand?”

Danny moaned incoherently. “Move.”

Steve gave another small thrust, then stilled. “Do you understand me?”

“Yeah, yes, just your cock, not a problem, just—god, fuck me already.”

Steve couldn’t hold back any more. He pulled out almost all the way and slammed back in, setting a punishing pace that had them both moaning, Danny clutching desperately at his back, leaving scratches in his wake, Steve digging his fingers into Danny’s hips, leaving his own crescent marks. Danny couldn’t think straight and he didn’t know how long it lasted, only that it should have been forever but was still somehow too long, until he came with a desperate shout of Steve’s name, shooting all over himself, and Steve moaned low in his throat, thrusting twice more before emptying deep into Danny, who had the presence of mind to clench around him, squeezing out every last drop.

Steve collapsed onto him, once again burying his face in Danny’s neck, taking great gasps of air, trying to remember how to breathe. Danny stroked his back absentmindedly, still floating somewhere above them, too blissed out to care about the weight or the mess.

Eventually Steve slid off him and reached blindly for his cargo pants, coming nowhere close to them.

“Wet wipes,” he sighed, elbowing Danny half-heartedly. “You’re closer.”

Danny groaned and rolled over, rummaging through the pockets until he found them, tossing one at Steve and using the other on himself. He was feeling shy, suddenly awkward, and didn’t know what to say. Steve seemed to realize, and laughed quietly.

“So that’s what it takes to shut you up.”

Danny blushed, lying back down, propping his head up with one arm and resting the other on Steve’s chest. “Now you know the secret, I’m afraid I’m going to have to kill you.”

Steve hummed happily, wrapping an arm around Danny, pulling him closer. “Worth it.”


End file.
